


take this night

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: video: Casino Royale (2006), Flashbacks of a Fool (2008), London Spy (2015), Skyfall (2012), SPECTRE (2015), The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011), The Hour (2011)music: Black Lab — This Night





	take this night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts), [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sigh No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536410) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 
  * Inspired by [Sigh no more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732456) by [fandom_James_Bond_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018), [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero). 



> video: Casino Royale (2006), Flashbacks of a Fool (2008), London Spy (2015), Skyfall (2012), SPECTRE (2015), The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011), The Hour (2011)  
> music: Black Lab — This Night


End file.
